Promises, PromMisses
by Velosarahptor
Summary: Three shot. Hogwarts has an interesting prom night. D/Hr, H/C, G/D, R/L, C/CD. INCOMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**Promises, Prom-Misses**

Part I The Hogwarts Prom Prep

So the war was over and Hogwarts has been restored, so Headmistress McGonagall declared a ball to be held on the thirtieth of September. Anyone under fifth year was not to attend without a date fifth year or above. Naturally, Ginny and Dean were going together, while Harry was taking Cho, and Ron was taking Luna. The prom in a week, and Ron's mum sent him a new broom to celebrate his finding a date. He placed his hands gently over Luna's eyes and led her over to his Nimbus_stick. _

"Ta-Da!" he cheered, taking his hands off of her beautiful blue orbs. She blinked a few times and glanced over the broom.

"You know how to drive a stick shift?" she sung uncertainly. The redhead gave a sheepish grin.

"No, but I'm gonna learn, and then I'm gonna fly you to the prom in it." His date wrinkled her nose and pointed back to the majestic castle.

"But the prom is right over there." His face showed determination as he slid onto the broom and positioned his feet on the pedals. His hand grasped the shifter and he pulled it forward, finding it stopping abruptly every so often.

"I will drive you."

"Bye, Ronald!" she gave a little wave and skipped jollily back to Hogwarts.

"You want to learn to drive stick shift?" a strange Chinese man appeared, offering to help.

"Yes…" the teen said uncertainly.

"You wish me to teach you?"

"Uh, yeah, sure."

"Then I will teach you to drive stick shift."

"Then I will move the tree off my car." '

Hermione was studying while Ginny played with Arnold the Pygmy Puff. The redhead was getting bored, so she exited the courtyard as Draco Malfoy was entering. The trio was actually sort of friends with him after he saved them from his Aunt, and after he killed Nagini for them.

"Hey," he greeted casually.

"Ew," she retorted, shoving past him. He rolled his eyes and plopped down across from Hermione.

"Hi."

"Hey," she said, not looking up from _Arithmancy, year 7. _

"So, I got a date for the prom." This got her attention and she closed the enormous volume, setting it beside her for later.

"Really? Who?" she slid to the edge of her seat in anticipation.

"Mandy Franklin." She grabbed his arm and pulled him to a corner behind a bush.

"Mandy Franklin? You're not taking Make Out Mandy to the prom. Go cancel her!"

"But you said we should both ask other people so no one will suspect _we're _dating!" he exclaimed a little too loudly. Her dainty hand clasped over his lips as her brown eyes flickered around nervously.

"Shhh! Yes. But you're still not taking Mandy Franklin."

"Oh, so I need your approval on who I ask?"

"Absolutely!" He huffed, pouting like a little kid deprived of candy.

"Fine. But you need _my_ approval on who _you _ask." She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms around her chest.

"You're so irritating sometimes." Her puppy dog face was impossible for him to resist.

"Wanna go make out?" he asked cheekily.

"Yes," she grumbled, as he grasped her elbow and they ran out of the courtyard giggling.

Later that night, Cho was lounging, reading a muggle book titled _Twilight. _Harry came up and sat down beside her.

"Hey," she said, grasping his hand. He pulled a small gold box out of his jeans pocked and handed it to her. She eyed him suspiciously, and pulled open the top, revealing a heart shaped pendant. "Why'd you buy me this?" she admired it with mirth sparkling in her eyes.

"Cause, I…read the back," he said, grinding his teeth.

"I-it says I love you." She gave him a small smile, and clutched the gold heart guiltily.

Ron and the Chinese man who he learned was named Mr. Takato were standing next to his broom. The man handed him a square bowl.

"What's this?" the teen asked, a strange look on his face.

"A square bowl containing tuna fish, mayonnaise, and onion," Mr. Takato informed him.

"So what do you want me to do with it?"

"Mix it."

"Of course, how could I have been so stupid? Mix it." He picked up the wooden spoon and began to stir vigorously.

"Your right hand."

"Of course, my right hand." He switched the spoon to his other clammy hand and resumed mixing.

"Up, down, over, up, down." Ron moved the spoon as the teacher instructed, and continued for about two hours.

Prowling behind a bushy bush was two teens who were embarrassed to be dating. Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy were trying to find dates to the prom before it was too late.

"Oooh, what about her?" Draco asked, pointing to a blonde Barbie look alike 6th year.

"No way! She's way too pretty," Hermione retorted with a snort.

"Come on!" She put on a look of determination as her brown orbs flickered around the courtyard.

"If you're taking her…I get to take…Ooh! Him!" He followed her finger toward some hot shot lifting weights shirtless for a gaggle of giggling girls.

"You're not taking Shirtless Dave!" She sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Okay…" her face twisted into that adorable expression that meant she was thinking hard about something. "Since we'll never agree on our own dates, why don't we pick each other's?" she suggested, halfheartedly.

"What, like you pick my date and I pick yours?"

"Yeah."

"Can I at least give you an idea of who I'd like to take?" Hermione nodded. "See those twins over there?" He indicated the Ravenclaw Crawford sisters who were brunette with electrifying blue eyes.

"Yes, which one do you want?"  
"Both," he said sheepishly. She thumped him on the head before they stalked across the grass slowly.

"Stomp the grapes," Mr. Takato instructed, as he nibbled on the tuna fish that Ron had made. The redhead was standing ankle deep in a bucket of red grapes with his jeans cuffed up.

"Come on, when are you going to teach me how to drive a stick shift? All I've done so far is make you tuna fish salad in a square bowl and grape juice with my bare feet!" he screamed angrily, stomping the grapes with much vigor. Mr. Takato smiled, took a sip of the juice, and looked determinedly into Ron's blue eyes.

"You are ready." He led the boy to his broom, and Ron mounted, the Chinese teacher behind him. "Stomp the grapes. Stir the tuna." Ron, being the thick head he is, looked around for a fisherman eating grapes, but then after ten minutes, a sliver of light cracked through the dark, dank, cobwebby place that is Ronald Weasley's thinkin' contraption. He placed his hand on the gearshift, and began to stir the tuna. His foot began stomping the grape pedals, and they whooshed off, hysterically laughing. From their pockets they produced bananas, and began chomping grotesquely away at the soft yellow mushballs.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHH!" Cho's best friends Marietta and Louanne screeched, clutching the necklace.

"Why aren't you happy with this?" Marietta complained, looking exasperated.

"Yeah, a boy, _Harry Potter, _no less, just gave you a necklace and said I love you at the same time!" Louanne groaned in agreement.

"I know what this is. You're in _I love you shock._"

"Oh yeah, I read about that in _Witch Vogue Weekly_." The two blonde girls' flicked open a magazine as Cho fled the room. She casually stalked down to the Student Lounge, throwing darts lazily at a dartboard of balloons.

"You know, they're not gonna pop," Harry said dryly, coming up beside her.

"Oh, hey," she replied, eating a piece of popcorn.

"So, wanna break up?" he said it way too fast and she really didn't understand.

"Huh?"

"Don't make me say it again, it wasn't that easy the first time." Cho sighed, and fumbled with the golden charm. "C'mon, Cho, what's wrong?"

"I'm not sure, I still have to figure it out." Harry got up, and kissed her cheek one more time as she handed him the necklace back.

"Keep it." He gave it back and walked away, She sighed, disappointed, yet relieved.

"Go on, ask her!" Quinn all but yelled, pushing Draco toward his long time stalker Pansy Parkinson. Hogwarts' resident creeper.

"Oh, hi, Draco," she said way too casually. He glanced back at Hermione, and she crossed her legs, waving him closer.

"Hey, so you got a date to the prom?" he asked stiffly.

"Well…No." he looked around awkwardly.

"So, would you like to go to the prom with me?"

"Yes…YES! YES! YES!" she screeched and threw her arms around him. Hermione smiled at him guiltily over Pansy's shoulder. The pug-like blonde ran away yelling "Mrs. Pansy Malfoy!" The Slytherin boy walked back to his girlfriend, with a smirk plastered on his face. He took a sip of her pumpkin juice, and peered over at her.

"So, let's talk about your prom date!"

An hour later, the bookworm stood awkwardly in front of the midgety Dennis Creevy, Creepy Creevy's younger brother.

"Would…you like to go to the prom with me?" she asked, squelching her nose up tight. He took a hackin' big bite of a pear and shrugged.

"Alright, but only because you're my brother's stalkee's friend," he said and walked away.

"Oh, thanks," she said to no one, walking angrily back to her dorm.

**If anyone can guess where this idea sprang from, a special prize for you. Wink wink. Anyway, I don't own Harry Potter, no matter how many lonely hours I spend in my room plotting the theft of Draco Malfoy, Sirius Black, and Harry Potter. Maybe Ron for comedy purposes.**

**Also, review pleeeeeeeeease!**

**Grey Eyed!**


	2. Part II Prom Night

**Promises, Prom-Misses**

Part II The Prom

"Am I prom ready?" Hermione asked Ginny, placing her hands on her hips and striking a model-esque pose . An emerald green mermaid gown adorned her slim, curvy body, and sparkles flickering around her stomach and ankles.

"Don't you think that dress is a little too sexy for your date? Dennis," Ginny asked, brushing her long wavy locks. She was wearing a floral baby doll dress in lots of different colors of the sunset.

"Dennis is very…_mature _for his age."

"Oh, yeah. I hear his bedtime got moved up to eight fifteen!" Hermione growled, glaring at her friend. "Besides, it's Slytherin green."

"You're the one who convinced me to get it!" Ginny sighed, realizing the truth. They strolled down to the common room where Dean was waiting for Ginny with a corsage.

"Hey, hot stuff, ready to go?" Ginny nodded and they began to walk to their carriage, waiting to take them to the Three Broomsticks for dinner.

"Bye, Hermione," Hermione said sarcastically at their backs. Ginny swiveled around and stuck out her tongue at her brunette friend. Scrawny little Dennis Creevy scurried up to his 'date' and handed her a green piece of paper with a one on it.

"I know I was supposed to bring you a flower thingy, but I forgot. So here," he said, his voice squeaking. Hermione wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Wow, an American dollar. Be ready in a sec." She set the dollar on a table, and adjusted her strapless bra before following him out to his 'ride', as he called it. Turns out, his 'ride' is a small Muggle bicycle. He plopped a green helmet onto her curls and they rode off in style.

Cho Chang got herself a glass of water and sat down to read in the student lounge, where people were starting to meet up with their dates. She sighed and opened up _Twilight. _At least Bella had found her true love, Edward, even though Cedric had died about four years ago. Or so everyone thought…

Draco knocked awkwardly on the 7th year girl's dorm room, waiting for Pansy. She flung open the door, and struck a pose which she considered 'sexy' and Draco considered creepy and stalker-ish.

"Draco Malfoy, prepare for the most wonderful evening of your life," she drawled cattily, shoving a package into his hands which he promptly discarded onto the floor. Her dress was pink, with a yellow flower on the bust, and a pink and yellow ruffled skirt that made it look like she was drowning in the puke of a cannibalistic duck. With a groan, he held out his arm, which she accepted, pulling him along behind her at an immense speed.

As Hermione and Dennis rode up, she flew off, landing sprawled on the floor. Dennis laughed.

"You fell off," he taunted. Hermione gave him a sarcastic smile as she stood up and threw the helmet down. Ron pulled up on his Nimbus_stick, _Luna hanging tight to his middle. She wore a white chiffon dress with a scoop neck, elaborate silver beading at the top and a layered skirt tied at the waist with a silver sash. Her long blonde curls were twisted into a bun fastened with a matching headband. It was so Luna. They dismounted and went to stand with Hermione and Dennis.

"Hey guys, did you see Hermione fall off my bike?" the smaller boy asked, as he and Ron laughed. Luna gave Hermione a sympathetic look, though she wasn't quite sure why Dennis and Hermione were going together anyway. Hermione was getting ticked off, and grasped her date's elbo, sliding her thumb across the inside, and causing him to pass out on the sidewalk.

"Let's go dance," she said as she stepped over his limp form, her heels clicking on the pavement. Ron shrugged, wrapping an arm around Luna and they followed her, laughing.

"Ron, Hermione, Luna!" Pansy exclaimed, as she and Draco approached the three. Hermione grabbed his elbow and pulled him behind a bush as Pansy small talked with Ron and Luna.

"Why'd you have to make me go with Dennis?" Hermione wailed quietly.

"Oh, and I'm having a blast with Pansy. Look, I promise, some time tonight, we'll find a way to sneak off and be together," he replied, giving her a smile. She bit her lip and smiled back.

"I like you."  
"DRAAAKIE! What are you doing?"Pansy squawked, coming up next to him.

"I was just telling Hermione how much I don't like her," he said blatantly, motioning toward the brunette girl in front of him.

"Yes, you're such a jerk," Hermione stated dryly, as Draco held out his arm for Pansy.

"Let's go, Parkinson." His face showed utter disgust as he led her to the dance floor.

"Sure thing, Malfoy," the blonde giggled, following him like a lost puppy. Dennis ran up to her, and panted for a while.

"What happened back there? I woke up on the ground and Filch was trying to steal my wallet," he complained, indicating the brown square in his hands.

"Wah," she growled unsympathetically, walking away for the gathering of students. Ron jumped onto the stage with the Weird Sisters, grasping the microphone.

"My sister Ginny was supposed to kick off this prom, but she's a little late. So get ready to prom it uuuup!" he shouted happily, as everyone cheered, Hermione and Draco a little bit forcefully. The Sisters began to play a fast tune, called _Sisters Squabbling 'Till We're Sick. _Not one of their best tunes, but everyone danced anyway. Draco and Hermione glanced longingly at each other, but then Pansy spun him around with great gusto. He groaned inwardly, wanting desperately for the night to end.

"You want me to get a job? You want me to go to _University? _Fine. I won't be a carriage driver anymore. Nope, here go the keys!" the fat driver belted into his cell phone, and threw the keys into the nearest woods. Ginny glanced into Dean's eyes, and freaked out, squealing and unbuckling herself. They got out of the carriage, and looked at the man walking away from them.

"Hey, buddy, will you come back here please?" Dean shouted after him. The guy turned around, a menacing look on his face, as he threw his cherry lollipop to the ground (not before sniffing it).

"No, I gotta go sign up for class," the man spat, apparating angrily. Dean searched the woods, but all he found was an old guitar, which he flung behind him in fury.

"So, I'm guessing you didn't find the keys?" Ginny sighed. Dean shook his head. "Well, I guess we better run." They booked it down the road, completely lost but just wanting to get out of there.

The people at prom danced for an hour, and had a good time. Well, most of them, anyway. Ron was showing Collin Creevy his broom while Luna was getting punch behind the stage with some Ravenclaws gossiping about homework and other such smart stuff.

"You smell _so _good, like cinnamon sticks," Pansy commented, snuggling into Draco's shirt as they slow danced. He looked confused before replying.

"Uh, thanks."  
"Let's see if your lips taste like cinnamon sticks!" Pansy came at him with great gusto, forcing her slobbery, scaly, chapped lips to his perfectly groomed moist ones. He groaned angrily and shoved her off of him.

"I don't wanna kiss you!" her face crumbled into a frown, as his lips started to sweat a little. He wiped her spit with his sleeve.

"Why not? My lips are moist!"

"Because I love Hermione!" Everyone stopped dancing, and the band stopped playing, obviously sensing something was wrong. The girl in question threw down the chess pieces from where she stood about three meters away, playing Wizard's Chess with Dennis, and stood up awkwardly with a small smile. She fumbled with her dress.

"Dude, you love Hermione?" some smart alek snorted, laughing silently into his hand. Draco looked around, and then nodded.

"Yeah, that's right. I LOVE HERMIONE GRANGER!" Hermione looked stunned for a moment as eveyone's eyes trailed on her, and then she shouted "AND I LOVE DRACO MALFOY!" They stared; smiling at each other, and then began to run at each other, meeting in a kiss unlike no other they'd had before.

"You used me?" Dennis scoffed, angrily stomping away.

Prom goers were shocked, until the Sisters played another number, _Kiss Me with A Polaroid Picture to Put in the Daily Prophet. _They had the strangest songs.

"Stir the tuna. Stomp the grapes," Ron ordered Collin, who was getting angry.

"Why do you keep saying that?" Collin asked, frustrated. Ron just giggled. Collin was losing control of the broom, and he hit a rogue Pansy Parkinson, all teary eyed because no one loved her.

"Aw, man! You hit Pansy!" Collin and Ron ran up to her, and she hugged Collin, her head spinning. Collin definitely didn't mind.

Cedric Diggory spent the past four years captive in Azkaban. He finally was released and found out that Hogwarts' prom was tonight. He apparated into Hogsmeade and made his was to Hogwarts. Wanting to surprise Cho, he waited in the student lounge for her. But she walked in after five minutes waiting, adorned with a Muggle vampire romance novel called _New Moon. _

"Cedric!" she yelled, the book long since forgotten on the floor. She sprinted over to him, and threw her arms around his neck, kissing him senseless.

"Doesn't Hogwarts still have a half hour of prom left?" he asked, and they went to go dance. Pretty much everybody danced in a big group, to a fast song. They spent the remaining minutes together, dancing till they dropped.

**Yay! Two people figured out that this is from Zoey 101. Which I don't own. Also I don't own Harry Potter. And, today's my birthday, so reviews would be the bestest present of all!**

**Grey Eyed!**


End file.
